


Not only Templars have nightmares.

by CommandersKeeper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandersKeeper/pseuds/CommandersKeeper
Summary: My Inquisitor Corinne Trevelyan suffers nightmares after witnessing the alternative future with Dorian. It still plagues her with concern and worry even near the ending of Inquisition.She counts herself lucky that she has Cullen by her side.





	Not only Templars have nightmares.

 

**Title: Not only Templars have nightmares**   
**Fandom: Dragon Age Inquisition**   
**Characters: Inquisitor Corinne Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford**   
**Pairing: Cullen x Corinne.**   
**Words: 358**

**Author's Note: Just a short and quick one-shot of my pairing with Cullen.** **I hope you enjoy it and my pairing.**

**Thank you for reading, Bookmarking, Kudos and comments!  
**

**Check out my Deviantart page if you want to see more drawings of my pairing and my ocs or pairings in general!**

**Image the story is based on - > <https://commanderskeeper.deviantart.com/art/Short-Comic-Not-only-Templars-have-nightmares-703716644> **

* * *

Usually Corinne fell asleep quicker than Cullen did but tonight she seemed not her usually self. Cullen dropped off to sleep first; it had been a busy day and he didn't think it was his place to comment if she seemed off. It was rare for him to sleep so easily but with her at his side it was always easier for him to relax and drop his guard only slightly. He heard the faint sound of someone crying. It woke him instantly. Glancing over to where Corinne lay he knew straight away it was her. Her messy brown locks over her right shoulder; leaning up looking across at her concern etched in his brow. He moved slowly trying not to make her jump before wrapping his arm tightly around her. 

  
"Sshh... it’s only nightmare... I've got you... always" He whispered comforting her the only way he knew how.  
"I don't want to lose you..." she mumbled tears tumbled down her cheeks.   
"You won't. I promise not to leave you behind again like at Haven... I won't break any of my promises to you. You know that" He replied hugging her tightly.  
"It’s that place... no matter what I try I can't stop thinking about what will happen if I fail..." she muttered as more tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.  
"I believe you can do this... we all do. We won't let anything like that come to pass..." he replies calmly sharing her concern of what she witnessed those months ago.   
"Thank you Cullen... I'm lucky I've got you by my side through this" she comments trying sound more positive.   
"I'm luckier... you help me cope with my problems its only right if I'm here to help you cope with yours" He replies sounding more relieved no longer feeling anymore tears on his arm.   
"Well I'm glad I can help you... Sorry if I made you worry...I love you" she whispers before closing her eyes  
"I'm glad I'm that person who gets to worry about you. I love you too" He replies still holding her tightly before falling asleep arms still wrapped tightly around her. 


End file.
